


Ribbons and Wires (Sanders Sides Smut-Fics)

by oaklies



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Bondage, Kinks, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Overstimulation, Smut, Vibrators, alternative universes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 07:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20149693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oaklies/pseuds/oaklies
Summary: This is a series of NSFW stories following with the characters of Sanders Sides. This isn't suitable for younger audiences, and if you are uncomfortable with any of the ships (Except for moxiety and romantic creativitwins, I will not include these) then please be cautious.





	Ribbons and Wires (Sanders Sides Smut-Fics)

**Author's Note:**

> For some background: Roman and Logan went to a party with Thomas and Roman wore a dress to use it to tease Logan. It resulted in this happening. 
> 
> TW: Bondage, vibrators, overstimulation  
Pairing: Roman/Logan (RoLo or Logince)  
Character count: 4,998

"Please...~"

Oh, just how beautiful this all could be. It's almost laughable, really. The fandom's favorite prince, the posh one, the proper one, the one that constantly upholds an aura of beauty, talent, and so many other wonderful things. The needy, attention whore of a prince. And he can barely form a sentence. 

Sat before the foot of the bed was our endearing logical trait, a throne chair set down just for this so he could just watch him. They've been here for so long, Logan had lost track of time. He was so distracted by what beauty had laid on the fluffy and torn up bedsheets from the lead up to where they are. 

On the bed before Logan was Roman, his arms tied behind his back so intricately in a manner that forced his legs to stay open wide, so intricately that it was impossible to undo without some kind of loosening or a knife or anything, anything that'd help him. That's just how Logan wanted it. He wanted him so he could just barely wriggle and writhe around, but not to where he could get loose, not to where he could get it out. 

Between the oh so beautiful prince's legs was a vibrator, one with a remote control that Logan had been playing with for the past half hour, teasing the vibrations and shifting around the levels and turning on and off the drilling, just to mess with him, just to add on to it. The vibrator was thick and rather long, and it was working wonders on the creative male. And Logan loved it.

The beautiful sounds he'd been hearing for so long, it was hard to not enjoy it. And god, as much as Logan would love to pounce on Roman, snap those ropes off and fuck him with the energy of a rabbit, he needed patience. He had a plan and he had intended to stick to it, especially considering just how well it worked.

The little twitches of his thighs, the desperate pleas and whimpers for something more, anything at all, the desperation just for the human contact that Logan could fully well supply if he wanted to - All of it just added to the beauty of the scene. The amount of cum that was squirted all over his chest and stomach, the amount of sweat that had poured from his arms, his forehead, his thighs especially. It all just added to it, to how gorgeous he was. 

Logan almost wanted to take a picture of it so it would last longer. 

After so long of just sitting there, still fully clothed and hardly even bothered other than the tussle of his hair, the flush in his face and the bulge growing in his jeans, Logan finally stood up. The remote, which had never left his hands prior, was set on the bed just out of Roman's reach, as if to taunt his inability to move as Logan fixed the cuffs of the long white sleeves he was wearing. 

See, they had just come back from a lovely party. Roman, being who he was, had to go in something flashy - A dress, he wore a dress, just so we're clear - and it irked Logan that he couldn't judt flip it and pound him then and there. So as punishment, he did this. He knows Roman will still do it again, but it's just so amusing to watch him twitch and squirm and writhe around, beads of sweat dripping all over him and driving him mad to push him over the edge enough times to fill a years worth of a cum cafe serving.

With the remote out of reach and his hands fixing at his cuffs, Logan moved so that he could press the black fabric colored knee of his against his inner thigh, closer towards his crotch than anything as he leaned down towards Roman as his whimpers and pleaa grew so much more louder and so much more frantic, as if this was just a reminder that soon enough, Logan would slip away again if he wasn't careful. 

"Have you learned your lesson yet?" Logan inquired, his tune so monotone as though nothing was happening, as if this was such a normal occurrence. The immediate response he received was obvious, the desperate sputtering of confirmation and pleaa, begging him to give him a rest or properly fuck him, but thats not quite believable, not just yet.

So, moving one of the hands down, Logan cupped at the other male's jaw rather sharply, tugging him up to sit up so he could look him in the eye, Logan's hand sinking around his throat. "I don't believe you. Do it again." He demanded, his voice smooth as silk and yet low as a growl, and it sent sparks all over Roman's poor dirty body, he's just so hypersensitive to everything. 

One thing that did slip the mind is the remote - When Logan yanked him to sit up, it moved the way the bed was and shifted it so it would slide down along the bed and towards Roman's thigh, close enough for his hand to wriggle around and try to grab at it, try and turn it off at least as he continued the desperate pleas. "Logan, I'm s-sOrry~ pleeease, I can't- I-I can't take this anymore~" Roman pleaded, voice trembling with desperation and overstimulation, his chest heaving with the heavy breaths and his pupils slightly dilated. 

It's funny just how quickly a prince can crumble into a dirty little sex toy.

**Author's Note:**

> A friend decided that my writing was really good, good enough to put this on AO3, so I decided to. I really liked this concept and if enough people agree, I might add on to this to write a second chapter. 
> 
> I've decided to add multiple chapters and multiple stories. All of them will be one-shots (or at most 3 parts.) If you want to see anything specific, comment it.


End file.
